jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Nihilus 66/Archiv
Hallo Darth Nihilus 66! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Darth Nihilus 66!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du Fragen stellen kannst, die dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet werden. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Jango 19:32, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) ---- Auch von mir ein herzlichstes Willkommen bei Jedipedia. Bei Fragen kannst du dich gerne an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Viel Spaß beim Stöbern und Schreiben. Gruß--General Grievous 17:51, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) ??? Danke für die Begrüßung! Ich hab mal eine Frage. Kennst du das Buch Palpatines Auge? Darüber soll nähmlich mein erster Artikel sein. :Erst mal hallo und Su cuy'gar Ja ich kenne das Buch: Palpatines Auge. Und noch was: mach bitte an das Ende deiner Beiträge (in Diskussionen) 4 Tilden (das hier:~~~~) daraus wird dann eine Signatur, wie diese hier: Cody 17:53, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Thanks Tja da hab ich wohl was falsch geschriben. Na ja das wird gleich geändert 17:58, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST)~ Tips Hallo Darth Nihilus 66, Erstmal herzlich willkommen hier in der Jedipedia. Als Mitglied der Hilfsbrigade, werde ich dir mal ein paar kleine Tips: #'Was mache ich auf einer Diskussion?' Das mit den Diskussionseite in hast du ja schon gut hingegkriegt, nur das unterschreiben scheint noch nicht ganz zu klappen, wie gesagt 4 Tilden oder den Button im Bearbeitungsfenster Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel. Allerdings musst/sollst du nicht immer eine neue Überschrift machen, schreibe einfach unter die schon bestehende deinen Beitrag(Wenn es sich um einen Dank handelt oder so), erst wenn du wie ich, wasvöllig neues ansprichst, was mit dem Thema davor gar nichts zu tun hat, dann machst du eine neue. #'Wie geht das mit dem Artikelschreiben?' Wie du Artikel schreibst, scheinst du auch schon zu wissen, allerdings ist es hier üblich, dass man seine Artikel immer mit Quellen belegt. Dies machst du einfach in dem du die Überschrift Quellen machst und dann so *''Name der Quelle'' deine Quellen angibst. #'Was sind Quellen' Nun Quellen sind alles was von Lucasfilm als offiziell angesehen wird. Also alle Bücher, die Filme, Comics, Spiele und StarWars.com. Die Wookieepedia ist keine Quelle, da sie nicht offiziell ist. So das wars erstmal weiterhin viel Spass hier. Gruß Boba 19:23, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Uups das mit den Quellen hatte ich vergessen,wird sofort erledigt. Auch danke für die anderen Tipps, ich mach mich dann mal wieder ans Werk Darth Nihilus 66 19:28, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hallo Hallo erstmal ich bin da Willkommen zurück Hallo Darth Nihilus 66, und willkommen zurück!!! In letzter Zeit, in der du abwesend warst hat sich viel getan, also besuche meine Seite und schau dir meine NEUEN ARTIKEL an, besuch doch bitte meine Seite gleich noch mit!!!! Schönen Gruß Meister Plo Koon 12:17, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) (P.S: Ich frag mich weshalb die Seite solange nicht aufzurufen war !!!) (P.S, take die 2.: Schau dir mal die Seite von Thomas an die is der Hammer^^^! Das war isch!!!!!) Na dann Hab meine Seite in letzter Zeit komplett überarbeitet (neue Bilder, Bildergalerien, neue Texte! Also schau dir alles an auch das auf was ich dich oben hingewiesen hatte!! (Schade das du gestern nur kurz Zeit hattest!!) Gruß Meister Plo Koon 09:25, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Vertretung Ach, noch was Nihilus, ich mach vom 14.-28.August Urlaub, d.h. ich bitte dich darum die Vertretung zu übernehmen!!!!! Gruß Meister Plo Koon 10:56, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Hallo Nihilus Wusstest du schon das *Quinlan Vos seine eigene Tante tötete!! *Kit Fisto ebnfalls wie Plo Koon und Anakin einen Delta-7-Sternenjäger flog !! *Adi Gallia zum Zeitpunkt ihres Todes fast 50 war!! *manche behaupten Agen Kolar war Eeth Koth Lehrmeister !! Ach noch was hast du schon mal daran gedacht dir ein zweites Benutzerkonto zu erstellen !!! Willst du irgendwann vlt. deine Seite anders aufbauen !!! Soll ich dir helfen!! Sollte sie ca. wie Sions 515 Seite weredn oder ähnlich wie meine!! MfG Meister Plo Koon 10:19, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) So erst mal tief durchatmen... äh ne ich möchte erst mal keine zweite Seite. Das heißt aber nich das ich dass nich später möchte. Bei mir is übrigens gerade Flaute an der Artikelfront. Darth Nihilus 66 09:15, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Macht nix, ich hab viele Artikel ... viele kurze ... naja!! Schreib was über dieses große Holocron!!! Ach ab morgen darfst du mit meiner Vertretung beginnen ... falls mir irgendjemand ne Nachricht schreibt!! P.S.: Ich versuche von Mallorca aus ins Internet zu kommen und möglicherweise etwas zu schreiben .... aber nur eventuell!! Gruß Meister Plo Koon 14:46, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Holocron Ich habe am Rande mitbekommen, dass du dich für das große Holocron des Jedi-Archiv interessierst. Ich könnte dir ein Bild davon aus dem Kompendium besorgen, allerdings steht da nicht wahnsinnig viel dabei. Wenn du aber das Bild gebrauchen kannst, melde dich bei mir. Gruß Kyle 10:33, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) thumb|right|Das große Holocron Ach ich hab mal ein bisschen recharchiert, und direkt einen Artikel über das große Holocron gibt es nicht!!! Den einzigsten Artikel den ich über das große Holocron gefunden habe befindet sich im WOOKIEEPEDIA, aber auf die sollte man sich nicht verlassen (vom Inhalt der Texte)!!!! P.S.: Auf der rechten Seite finden sie ein Bild des großen Holocrons was sich zur Zeit der Order 66 im Jedi-Tempel befand!! Mit freundlichen Grüßen, dein Freund und Helfer Meister Plo Koon 14:43, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Vielen Dank Kyle und Plo ihr habt mir echt geholfen Mfg Darth Nihilus 66 22:07, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Meine Änderung Vllt wunderst du dich wieso ich auf deiner Benutzerseite editiert habe. Das Delta Squad Bild kommt doppelt vor, also musste eins weg. Ich habe es dann ausgetauscht...ich hoffe du hattest nichts dagegen. Inaktiver Benutzer 21:31, 13. Aug 2007 (CEST) Zeichnungen Auf deiner Benutzerseite steht, dass du eigene SW Zeichnungen machst. Ich fände es cool wenn du mir welche davon zeigen würdest. Du musst sie nicht unbedingt hier hochladen, es gibt ja auch imageshack. Inaktiver Benutzer 14:08, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Schoenen Gruss Lieber Nihilus schoenen Gruss von Mallorca !!!! Hatte gerade Zeit, also schreib ich dir was !!!! Du wirst es nicht glauben aber ich hab eine zweite Benutzerseite , aber dazu erst in naechster Zeit!! P.S.: Deine Diku.seite und deine Benutzerseite is klasse!!! Gruss Meister Plo Koon 20:16, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) (Ich schreibe mit englischer Tastatur deshalb fehlen einige Buchstaben aus Deutschland!!!) SP-4 Analysedroide Da sind keine Quellen. Könntest du in deinen Artikel bitte deine Quellen eintragen? E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:18, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) Uups Darth Nihilus 66 20:21, 20. Aug 2007 (CEST) Krampf?! Ich glaub ich grieg in Krampf, wie viele Artikel hast du denn in letzter Zeit erstellt? Das is ja komisch! Gruß Meister Plo Koon 20:21, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das ist doch gut! Solange die Qualität nicht unter der Geschwindigkeit des Erstellens neuer Artikel leidet soll er nur so weiter machen! Inaktiver Benutzer 21:59, 21. Aug 2007 (CEST) Schon klar! Meister Plo Koon 20:30, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) Aehm.. Ich bin noch im Urlaub komm aber schon am 28. abends zuruck!! Meister Plo Koon 20:30, 23. Aug 2007 (CEST) Zur Fabrik Bildmaterial? Klasse Idee! Ach mit Verwaist30, gern! P.S.: Ich hab schon weitere grossartige Ideen! Gruß Meister Plo Koon 20:17, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Was ist mit mir? Inaktiver Benutzer 20:27, 25. Aug 2007 (CEST) Nichts, nur das du eventuell unserer Fabrik helfen könntest! Meister Plo Koon 16:42, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bilder Wenn du Bilder aus Büchern fotografierst werden sie meistens unscharf...es wäre besser du scannst sie...falls du keinen Scanner hast solltest du jemanden fragen ob er die Bilder für dich hochladen kann. Inaktiver Benutzer 12:23, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Nachricht von Plo Koon Hallo erst mal! Kommen wir auf'm Punkt ich hab schon wieder so ne klasse Idee! Erzähl ich dir am Montag in der Schule!!Sagen wir es so es hat mit 12 Personen zu tun, die im Kreis sitzen und sich beraten, was wäre wenn es sowas als Benutzergruppe geben würde, die im Grunde die Marvel Industries widerspiegeln bzw. ersetzen!!! P.S. weiteres dazu Montag den 4.September, das wird'n Knüller!! Noch was, bin gerade bei Mithilfe von Artikel Plasma, suche Infos, Bilder etc.!!! Ein Gruß vom Nachbarort Glauchau Meister Plo Koon 16:48, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Idee! Wie wäre es wenn wir den von dir geplanten Artikel, das große Holocron, einfach per Fabrik bearbeiten, o.k? P.S.: Wäre doch ne intelligente Lösung!! Meister Plo Koon 16:56, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Da kann ich nur zustimmen! Darth Nihilus 66 18:11, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Stub Ein stub ist ein Artikel, der noch sehr kurz und in dem noch viel zu wenig Informationen bekannt sind. Stubs werden mit der Vorlage:Stub gekennzeichnet und so automatisch in die Kategorie:Stubs eingeordnet. MfG - Cody 20:16, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Genau! Ich habe auf meiner Disku auch einen Beispiel Artikel verlinkt^^ Inaktiver Benutzer 21:06, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ach so is das. mal ne Frage an Cody: Wie hast du eigentlich davon Wind bekommen, das ich so ein Stub-Problem hab. Darth Nihilus 66 10:06, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::: habs gerade überprrüft, aber ehrlich gesagt hab ich keinen einzigrén Stub bei mir drin Darth Nihilus 66 10:08, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Antwort, die Zwote Ähm, Antwort gelesen und drauf los geschrieben !! Gruß Meister Plo Koon 19:11, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Und wo? Darth Nihilus 66 19:13, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Diskussion: Plasma? Du meintest doch das oder? Meister Plo Koon 19:23, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Lego Ähm.. kommen wir mal zu Lego Star Wars zurück....ähm was würdest du gegen Obi-Wan und Vader anbieten? Meister Plo Koon 14:35, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) Grievous? Meister Plo Koon 14:35, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :beide dagegen? man bist du großzügig, alllerdings kann ich Grivous nicht mit allen Lichtschwertern liefern, nur mit maximal 2 Darth Nihilus 66 17:09, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ach ja, würdest du einen All Terrain-Recon Transport gegen Maul und eventuell noch Jar jar machen, ich weiß das ist zu wenig aber ich brauch die beiden unbedingt Darth Nihilus 66 17:12, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) Artikel Wie immer deinen Wunsch erfüllt, siehe hier: JN-66 Analysedroide !! Ach und über CZ-1 bin ich noch! P.S.: Bitte wälz mal deine Bücher durch alle Register!! Ich brauch noch einige Quellen für Metalorn, da Anakin Skywalker ein die Echtheit des Artikels bezweifelt und ihn gelöscht hat, muss ich mir Quellen haben!! Ich hab erst drei Stück also bitte hilf!! Gruß Meister Plo Koon 16:01, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) benutzerseite geändert Hallo,ich bins mal wieder, und ich wollte dich etwas fragen...ich verstehe nicht ganz,was ein SoruSuub x45-Gewehr ist, könntest du mir helfen,auch meine informationen irgendwie-naja,zu verbessern?Bitte hilf mir,mit freundlichen grüssen Darth Bane 94 20:24, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) benutzerseite geändert 2 ach übrigens-ich wollte nur noch sagen,dass mir deine benutzerseite jetzt viel cooler ist als vorher! bis bald,möge die macht mit dir sein.Mit heimtükisschen grüssen Darth Bane 94 20:27, 3. Sep 2007 (CEST) Rat Rat gegründet, Mission erfüllt, Veränderungen müssen vorgenommen werden, ..das wars. P.S: Siehe unter Der Förderationsrat !! Meister Plo Koon 13:45, 4. Sep 2007 (CEST) Google ist keine quelle Hallo Darth Nihilus 66. Du hast grade zwei Bilder hochgeladen wo du geschrieben hast "aus Google)". Aber da Google keine Quelle ist wurde dort die Vorlage Bildquelle rein gemacht. Also sei bitte so nett und ersetze die Quellen. --Der Heilige Klingone 17:47, 6. Sep 2007 (CEST) 501. Sturmtruppenlegion Hi hab gehört das du noch beim Artikel 501. Sturmtruppenlegion hilfe brauchst. Ich könnte dir helfen. --Vandale_198 19:28, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) Am besten wir teilen alles ein wer wer was macht oder?? - Vandale_198 20:03, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Jo, also wi gesagt ich mach erst mal Hoth. Darth Nihilus 66 20:36, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Gut ich fang mit............ an. Keine Ahnung. --Vandale_198 20:42, 9. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hi, sry für meine späte Antwort. Du hast zwar schon jemanden, falls du mich aber mal brauchen solltest, stehe ich dir zur Verfügung. Zumal ich gerade die Kampange von battlefront II erneut durchspiele... dunkle macht-grüße Benutzer: Darth Maulhalten (mein pc schmiert grad etwas ab also logge ich mich nicht ein.) :Ist ja wunderbar, ich hab direkt mal mit der Schlacht von Geonosis angefangen, die habt ihr in den Überschriften übrigens vergessen. Na dann spiele ich auch mal die Kampagne neu, von anfang an, um die sicherung von mygetto zu schreiben. reservier das bitte für mich^^ thx, grüße Darth Maulhalten 15:37, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Öhm, wegen dem Artikel: Ich weiß nicht, wer da jetzt genau was gemacht hat. Jedenfalls muss ich sagen: das, was bis jetzt bei den Schlachten geschrieben wurde, ist ziemlich miserabel (ich will nicht beleidigend klingen, ist aber so). ka ob's von dir ist. Aber ich hab da mal heftig dran rumgewerkelt (noch nicht alles), damit man es lesen kann. Denke a) immer an die Kommas, b) schreibe nie umgangssprachlich und schreib so bücherhaft wie du kannst. hoffentlich klinge ich nicht wie ein lehrer, aber da ich da mitarbeite, möchte ich auch, dass der artikel ordentlich wird. ich denke, das meinst du auch, oder? Naja ich schau über die anderen Sachen trotzdem weiterhin mal drüber. dunkle macht-grüße Darth Maulhalten 21:05, 14. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Es geht ja zügig voran, das ist gut. Aber ich glaube, die 501. hat mehr Einsätze erlebt als nur bei Battlefront II gespielt? Kannst du das evtl mal abchecken, du hast nämlich mehr Kontakte hier als ich. Das wäre sicherlich ziemlich wichtig für den Artikel. Vllt gibt es jemanden in deinem Umkreis hier, der da etwas von weiß. Ich frag auch mal ein bisschen rum. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth Maulhalten 13:28, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) För Der Föderationsrat ist wieder online sihe hier: Benutzer:Meister Plo Koon/Der Föderationsrat!!! Gruß Meister Plo Koon 13:19, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) P.s.: Guck mal drauf !! Noch was Die Marvel Industries sind umverlegt, siehe hier : Benutzer:Meister Plo Koon/Marvel Industries. Ach nochmal etwas, ich schreib bald noch ne FanArt Geschichte, Thema: Separatisten. Wird eine Art Doku (Also Doku, nicht Dooku)!! Es sol mit angeben, was passiert wäre wenn Sidious gegen Mace Windu verloren hätte und die Folgen für die ganze Galaxie!!! Na denn ^^!! Meister Plo Koon 19:27, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) P.S. Die Geschichte entsteht hier: Benutzer:Meister Plo Koon/Der Rat der Separatisten!! ^^ :Ich bin gespannt. Ach und in der Regel heißen nur bearbeitete Bilder FanArt...bei Texten reden wir von FanFiction^^ Inaktiver Benutzer 20:19, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Achja von mir wird es vllt auch eine FanFiction geben...muss aber noch viel planen denn ich hab erst die grundidee... Inaktiver Benutzer 20:23, 16. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ach FanFiction FanArt verwechsel ich immer!!^^ Meister Plo Koon 13:50, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) P.S.:Klingt gut Verwaist30, mit der FanFiction!! Mal sehen was wir von dir noch sehen werden!!^^ :Joa bin gerade am planen...nur muss ich mir noch gute Namen ausdenken...die heißen zur Zeit nur RC1, RC2,...Jedi etc^^ Inaktiver Benutzer 13:58, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) KotOR-Artikel Hallo Darth Nihilus 66! Wenn du bei den Artikeln über Personen aus KotOR I & II mithelfen möchtest, dann möchte ich dich bitten, ebenfalls an unserer Absprachen-Liste hierzu teilzunehmen. Da Jango, Jaina, Boba, Revan1188 und ich uns nicht gegenseitig in die Quere kommen und Artikel wegnehmen, die wir gerne schreiben möchten, haben wir dort unsere Namen hinter die jeweilige Person gesetzt. Deshalb möchte ich dich bitten - falls du auch Interesse an solchen Artikeln hast -, dies ebenfalls zu tun. Viele Grüße, 20:24, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Oh entschuldige, das wusste ich nicht, ich trags gleich nach. Darth Nihilus 66 06:09, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Mal ne Fage: das sind alles nur Personen, kann man da auch anderes eintragen? Ach ja wusstest du das es das Sanierungsprojekt schon unter dem Namen Restaurierungsprojekt gibt. Darth Nihilus 66 06:15, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Da es ne Personen Liste ist, denke ich nicht, frag aber besser nach. Inaktiver Benutzer 13:37, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Gar kein Problem, sowas ist ganz klar verzeihlich. Bild:;-).gif Über eine Liste der sonstigen Sachen aus KotOR I & II könnte man mal nachdenken. 16:24, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Bearbeitungskonflikt Tschuldigung fürs Reinplatzen in deine Arbeit. Tut mir echt Leid.--Yoda777 21:27, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) 501. Sturmtruppenlegion Wir haben ein Problem beim Artikel 501. Sturmtruppenlegion. Die Einsätze die in Battlefront II vorkommen sind nicht die anzeigen Einsätze der 501st. Denn die 501st bestand noch zu Zeiten von Imperator Roan Fel. Kennst du dich mit den anderen Einsätzen die nicht in Battlefront II vorkommen aus?? --Vandale_198 21:33, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich weiß das die 501.Legion im Neuen Imperium am Massaker von Ossus teilnahm.--Tobias 21:37, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Wenn dich mit den Einsätzen der 501st auskennst pack deinen namen in die UC Tobias. --Vandale_198 21:43, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Aber ich kenn mich nur in der Zeit des Neuen Imperiums aus.Wenn das reicht pack ich meinen Namen rein.--Tobias 22:05, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Genau das brauchen wir doch. Pack deinen Namen rein. --Vandale_198 22:06, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Auf gute Zussamenarbeit.--Tobias 22:12, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ja auf eine gute zusammenarbeit. --Vandale_198 22:14, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Legaci is auch nich so mein Ding Und noch was: willkommen an TobiasDarth Nihilus 66 22:47, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Seht ihr, ich weiß nicht mal wie es geschrieben wird. Darth Nihilus 66 11:00, 23. Sep 2007 (CEST) Anmerkung Hey Darth Nihilus 66, du darfst keine Artikel für exzellent oder lesenswert nominieren, wenn sie noch UC sind Gruss Dark Lord disku 20:37, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Tschuldige, normaler Weise weiß ich das auch, aber diesmal hab ichs wohl einfach übersehen. Darth Nihilus 66 20:43, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Kenn ich, ich hab letztens einen Elephanten über den Haufen gerannt... Naja, macht nix, Nihilus. Bild:;-).gif Gruß Kyle 20:56, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Elephant?...Wie?...Wo?...Wer?...Was? Ich glaub das musst du mir erklären. Darth Nihilus 66 21:14, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Das nennt sich Ironie... Dark Lord disku 22:47, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) Nun, es sollte einfach andeuten, dass ein Elephant in etwa genauso leicht zu übersehen ist wie eine UC-Box. Bild:--).gif Gruß Kyle 13:35, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Da hast du wirklich recht, ich war warscheinlich nur erstaunt darüber, das 3 von 6 Episoden nicht mla den Status lesenswert haben. Darth Nihilus 66 16:43, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) 997, 998, 999, 1000!!! Der Tausendste Edit, endlich! Bild:A280.gif Bild:A270.gif Bild:A110.gif Mit freundlichen Grüßen Darth Nihilus 66 19:07, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) Na denn erstmal alles gute zum Ehrentag und zu den 1000 Edits. Da du mich nach Artikeln fragtest: Ord Cestus und Balmorra hätte ich da für dich (Infos siehe auf meiner Disku.)!! Schönen Gruß Meister Plo Koon 10:23, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) P.S.:Noch was bei Galaria Kaufhof gibt es jetzt den Sandcrawler, nur so. Hey halt mal wer hat die den erstelt?? (verwirrt) Meister Plo Koon 10:24, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) P.S.:Noch was bei Galaria Kaufhof gibt es jetzt den Sandcrawler, nur so. Keine Ahnung. Zur Galeria Kaufhof brauch ich nict mehr zu fahren, da ich mir noch heute ein MTT bestelle. Darth Nihilus 66 10:27, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) PS: muhahaha PPS:Wusstest du dass ich auch Lord des Hungers genannt werde? Das hätte für Thomas besser gepasst. Ach ja, die Droiden stehen nicht mit Namen drinne, aber dafür gibts noch vieeeeeeeeeeeeeeel anderes interessantes, ich ruf dich später mal an. Darth Nihilus 66 10:42, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ruf mich bitte nicht an sondern schreibs mir auf die Disku.!! ^^ Meister Plo Koon 11:03, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich will euch nicht unterbrechen, aber Herzlichen Glückwunsch und weiterhin viel Spaß in der Jedipedia. Inaktiver Benutzer 14:49, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Hey Verwaist30, wenn wir einmal beim reden sind würde ich dich mal was fragen. Weißt du wie die Droiden auf dem Schiff der Königin (in Episode I) heißen? Gruß Meister Plo Koon 12:04, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::So, endlich ist das MTT zusammengebaut. Das Teil ist der Hammer Darth Nihilus 66 12:16, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Droiden Welche Droiden meinst du genau Plo Koon? Gibts hier vllt ein Bild? Inaktiver Benutzer 13:13, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Die Astromechdroiden, die in Epsiode I vom Königsschiff abgeschossen wurden!! ^^ Meister Plo Koon 16:18, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Bild? (grübbel...) Ja, ich glaub suche aber noch! Meister Plo Koon 16:26, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Gefunden... siehe rechts. Die meinte ich... Meister Plo Koon 16:30, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Tut mir Leid...ich weiß es nicht...in der Illustrierten Enzyklopädie steht es auch nicht drin...ich suche noch weiter aber kann nix versprechen... Inaktiver Benutzer 16:46, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) 66 Warum hasst du eigentlich 66 in deinem Benutzernamen? PS:Ich mag auch LEGO Star Wars! The Collector Audienz 16:57, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Erst mal ne Entschuldigung, dass ich mich gestern nicht melden konnte, ich hatte viel zu tun. Das mitt der 66 stammt von einer allseitsbekannten Order ab die alle Jedi auslöschte. Und was das Lego angeht, was hast du so alles? Ich kann dir gerne auch ne Liste von mir geben. Darth Nihilus 66 06:12, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Eine Liste meine LSW-Sachen kannst du auf meiner Benutzerseite finden.The Collector Audienz 15:35, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Na endlich gibt es noch weitere Lego Star Wars-Fans außer uns.... ^^ Gruß Meister Plo Koon 16:35, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Neue Artikel Ich hab da einen Artikel für dich: Sarapin . Quellen: Das Kompendium - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie (S.162 unten Infobox) ..... steht bloß leider nicht viel ....... ?! Gruß Meister Plo Koon 10:11, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Alles was hoffnungslos ist bekommt von mir Hoffnung eingehaucht. Und ich hab jetzt noch was gefunden: Vulpter und Vulptereen, das ist Spezies und Planet von Dut Bold. Darth Nihilus 66 10:22, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) LEGO-Liste könntest du mir jetzt eine Liste deiner LEGO Star Wars sachen geben? Hast du eigentlich schon meine angeschaut (hier)? The Collector Audienz 15:23, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Oh tschuldige, das hatte ich im gestrigen Artikel-Sturm ganz vergessen. Also: *MTT *ARC 170-Starfigther *2x V-Wing *Jedistarfighter *Y-Wing Figther *''bald: Hoth Rebell Base'' *weiterhin: **Yoda **Chewacca **General Grivous **R4 **R2 **Darth Vader **Anakin Skywalker **Obi-Wan **4x SKD **2x Klon-Commander **4x Klon-Schocktrooper **1x Snowtrooper **1x Stormtrooper Gruß - Darth Nihilus 66 18:28, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Speichern von Artikeln Hallo Darth Nihilus. Es freut mich, dass du bei der Schlacht um Ebaq 9 so fleißig bist, aber bitte speicher nicht nach jedem Satz. Wenn das jeder machen würde, füllen sich die Letzen Änderungen mit einer Flut von winzigen Bearbeitungen und das Werkzeug wird unbrauchbar. Nutze entweder die Vorschaufunktion oder schreibe auf Konzept, aber mach es bitte nicht so wie jetzt. Ich hoffe auf dein Verständnis. Gruß - Kyle 17:32, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Natürlich verseh ich das, ich mach es ab jetzt wie du's gesagt hast :) Gruß--Darth Nihilus 66 17:39, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Gut. Dann wünsch ich dir noch viel Erfolg. Kyle 17:52, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Danke, ich denke der Artikel ist eh so weit fertig. Darth Nihilus 66 17:53, 4. Okt 2007 (CEST) Freundesliste Ich werde in kürze eine Freundesliste auf meine Benutzerseite schreiben. Ich werde dich mit aufnehmen. Wie gefällt dir das: *Darth Nihilus 66: Der Sith-Lord Bild:Lightning.gif The Collector Audienz 14:59, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) Das ist guuuuuut. Da muss ich mir auch noch was für dich ausdenken. mal sehen... Gruß--Darth Nihilus 66 07:54, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich wäre mit dem hier zufrieden: *The Collector: Der Jedi-Meister Bild:Kenobi.gif --The Collector Audienz 14:46, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Gute Idee, tut mir leid, ich konnte in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich oft rein, doch jetzt wird das besser. Darth Nihilus 66 09:50, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) Neuer Artikel Hi Nihilus, du hattest doch mal gefragt wegen Artikel, da haben : Holowan Mechanicals. Hab ihn zwar schon unter UC gesetzt, wenn du jedoch Lust hast mit zu Arbeiten dann kannst du das gerne tun. Gruß Meister Plo Koon 16:43, 6. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ja natürlich mach ich dass! ich setz mich gleich rein. Darth Nihilus 66 09:49, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ich danke dir! Gruß Meister Plo Koon 14:53, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) Artikel-Wahlen Hey Nihilus wir hatten doch mal über die Wahlen für lesenwert zu exzellent geredet. Ich war so frei und habe dazu mal ne Diku. im Portal angefangen...schau mal rein und gib bitte deinen Kommentar ab..!?^^ --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 17:25, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Würde ich wirklich gerne, aber ich weiß nich wo das isein soll. Mach mir am besten einen Link. Darth Nihilus 66 09:18, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Hier MfG - Cody 10:34, 9. Okt 2007 (CEST) Holowan Mechanicals soviel wie ich weiß gab es mehrere IG-88 (aber nur 4 bekannte, der Kopfgeldjäger und drei weitere die Boba Fett zerstört hat.....) Noch was ich war eigentlich schon fertig mit Holow. Mech., deshalb hab ich ja auch die UC schon entfernt...... --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 12:25, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ach ja erwähnenswert, wäre noch, das die Typen ihr egenes Schiff von H. Mechanicals angefertigt kriegt haben, ich komm bloß nicht auf den Namen, ich schau mal. Darth Nihilus 66 13:43, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::So, ich habs: das Teil heißt IG-2000. Darth Nihilus 66 13:48, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Weiterhin wurden die Droiden der IG-88-Serie mit A, B, C cund D benannt. Der Attentäter, der Vaders auftrag annahm hieß IG-88 B. ::::Nur so am Rande, die IG-2000 ist von Trilon, Inc. MfG - Cody 14:26, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Frage: Woher weißt du das mit A,B,C und D? Ach das mit den mehr als vier IG-88 steht im Kompendium, nur so.....das heißt doch das es mehrere gab..gibt...?! Gruß Meister Plo Koon 15:13, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) Rote Disku Soll deine Diskussion wirklich so aussehen...also ich bekomm da Augenkrebs, wenn ich mich die ganze Zeit auf den hellen Seiten bewege und dann "so was" kommt...wenns dir gefällt kannst du das natürlich lassen... Inaktiver Benutzer 13:07, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich finds schön, brauche aber noch ne hellere Farbe (rot) hast du einen Vorschlag. Darth Nihilus 66 14:01, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) Vesuch trotzdem nicht jedesmal bei einer Änderung abzuspeichern denn du hast in 25 Minuten 17 mal abgespeichert das stopft die Letzten Änderungen nur unnötig voll.Gruß Tobias 14:55, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) NJO-Liste Hi, Nihilus 66! Wie mir gerade aufgefallen ist, hast du mit Tesar Sebatyne angefangen! Schön! Wenn du noch weitere Charaktere aus dem Erbe der Jedi-Ritter machst, trage dich doch [[Benutzer:Garm Bel Iblis/NJO-Liste|'hier']] ein, damit keiner sich in die Quere kommt. Alles klar? Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 11:20, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Gerne doch, ich wusste gar nicht, dass es dazu auch ne Liste gibt. Man lernt eben nie aus. Darth Nihilus 66 11:22, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Kein Problem! Trage dich am besten auch schon für Tesar ein und übernehme gerne noch einige weitere Charaktere. Es grüßt, Bel Iblis Diskussion 11:24, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ord Radama Hey Nihilus, hätte mal ne Frage....taucht in den Schauplätzen der Planet Ord Radama auf wenn ja schick mir paar Infos auf die Disku. ! ^^ --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 14:36, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) Überplant Hey Nihilus, wollte dir nur sagen das ich etwas überplant bin und daher nicht oft an der Celebration IV mitarbeiten kann, deshalb werde ich mich erstaml austragen, denn es sind 8 Artikel (darunter 2 extrem große) die ich zu bearbeiten habe, ich hoffe du verstehst das......^^ --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 10:49, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Natürlich, is auch nicht so schlimm, da ich selbst viel um dei Ohren hab. Darth Nihilus 66 10:51, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Heute siehst schon besser aus, da ich gerade 3 Artikel geschrieben habe und einen jetzt noch anfangen, vllt. auch beenden, werde. Dazu habe ich jetzt auch noch einen RIESENARTIKEL: Konföderationswelten. Wenn der nicht lesenswert wird, versteh ich die Welt nicht mehr....... ^^ --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 14:58, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ICQ Da Meister Plo Koon nicht antwortet, stell ich dir jetzt mal die Frage: Hast du und/oder Meister Plo Koon ICQ? The Collector Audienz 15:12, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab nicht direkt ICQ, nur mein Vater. Von Po weiß ich nichts. Darth Nihilus 66 16:54, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Du meinst wohl Plo und nicht Po The Collector Audienz 17:27, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Rote Disku nochmal Zur roten Disku möchte ich auch etwas sagen. Ich bekomme hier nämlich auch Augenkrebs, und das sollte eigentlich nicht sein. Deshalb wäre es nett von dir, Nihilus, wenn du diesen Umstand ändern würdest. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:32, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Da muss ich Premia Recht geben, das tut ja richtig weh! Mach doch lieber oben einen Kasten in der Fabe und lass den Rest weiß. Gruß Kyle 17:38, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Ah, meine Augen freuen sich! Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 17:43, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Eigentlich wollte ich das bloß so machen wie Ben, ha das mit dem Ende aber nich so ganz hinbekommen. Darth Nihilus 66 18:01, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Übersetzer Alter zieh das mal bitte in den Übersetzer und schicks mir auf die Disku., bitte-danke sehr. ---- XENVAER, ALSAKAN - Many of the biggest names in politics and business flocked to a thousand-credit-a-plate dinner reception to raise funds for the Refugee Relief Movement. Security was tight at the gala, held at the posh Xenvaer Civic Auditorium on Alsakan, as the guest list not only included Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, but also the members of his Loyalist Committee as well. "I'm just amazed at the turn-out and am touched by the strong desire to help the refugee movement," said RRM Spokesbeing Kaysil Verwood. "I know the cynical have no shortage of critical things to say about the wealthy, but the money we raised tonight, I think, shows that these people do care and are generous." Though not specifically mentioned by name, Verwood's statements most likely refer to morning com-host Brookish Boon, who spent much of last week criticizing the upcoming gala. "Does anyone else find this moronic? ‘Hey, let's help the poor by spending how-many-thousands of credits in a big self-congratulatory party!'" railed Boon. "The least they could do is invite some of the poor suckers and let them eat their scraps then and there." Plans to include refugee attendants were discussed but discarded in the interests of increased security. The Fundraiser was estimated to have raised 75 million credits for the Refugee Relief Movement. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's appearance at the function was brief, though he stayed long enough for dinner, leaving before the aftermeal entertainment. His functionaries, Sly Moore and Kinman Doriana stayed behind. Palpatine's red-clad guards were just one sign of the increased security of the event. Alsakan Militia Guards monitored all entrances and exits during the evening affair. The evening went without incident, though security was placed on "level-five" alert when it was reported that Representative Jar Jar Binks was missing. A thorough search uncovered the Gungan politician accidentally locked in the foyer cloakroom. Aside from members of the Loyalist Committee, many important business leaders contributed to the cause. Wat Tambor, head of the Techno Union made an appearance despite his physiology not requiring solid food. Corporate Alliance magistrate Passel Argente made a sizable, tax-deductible donation to the RRM before leaving. Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray put in a brief appearance, but left early citing "stomach pains" at the exact moment that Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo arrived. ---- --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 11:56, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Das mit den Übersetzungsprogrammen könnnt ihr stecken. Entweder man kann Englisch, holt die Infos raus und schreibt drüber, oder man lässt es. Gruß Kyle 14:53, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Nur so ich kann Englisch, er auch, aber das reicht nicht aus einen solchen Text zu übersetzen. Außerdem wollte Garm Bel Iblis das ich dies in den Text von Wat Tambor miteinbringe, und jetzt erklär mir wie ich das machen soll wenn ich den Text selber nicht übersetzen kann und deiner Meinung nach dies lassen soll. Oder opfertst du dich als freiwilliger dies zu übersetzen (ohne Übersetzer?)!? Nun? --Meister Plo Koon 11:06, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Wenn du nicht genug Englisch kannst lass das erstmal bleiben bis der Text im Deutschen erschienen ist so lange muss der Artikel eben warten.Und bei einem Übersetzungsprogramm kann am Ende ein Text herauskommen der voll mit grammatischen Fehlern ist.--Tobias 14:03, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Sagen wir so: Ich kann es übersetzen. Wenn ihr meint, der Inhalt müsste unbedingt noch rein, könnt ihr mich ja drum bitten, es zu tun. Übersetzungsprogramme sind nämlich, wie Tobias schon sagte, für derartige Sachen nicht geeignet. Gruß Kyle 15:54, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Ebenso...ich hab heut nichts zu tun, kann mich also auch daran machen, dass in einen sinnvoll übersetzten Text zu bringen. Programme sind einfach nicht für sowas geeignet, die übersetzen einfach stur die Wörter und sehen en Text dahinter gar nicht. Boba 15:58, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich glaube, es spielt keine Rolle, wer von uns beiden das macht, so schwer ist der Text ja nicht. Kyle 17:30, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Dann danke ich euch schon mal! Könntet ihr den Text dann bitte erst mal auf meine Disku schreiben, das wäre nett. --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 16:12, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) So, ich bin fertig, hat etwas länger gedauert, weil ich zwischendrin gegessen habe. Hier ist der Text: ---- Xenvear, Alaskan - Viele der bekanntesten Namen aus Politk und Wirtschaft kamen in Scharen zu einem Empfang mit luxuriösen Abendessen, um Spenden für die Bewegung zur Unterstützung von Flüchtlingen (Eigenname, müsste man nach off. Übersetz. suchen) zu sammeln. Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen bei der Gala, die im noblen Xenvaer Bürger-Auditorium (ebenfalls Eigenname) auf Alaskan stattfand, waren streng, da nicht nur der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine, sondern auch Mitglieder seines Loyalisten-Komitees auf der Gästeliste standen. "Ich bin einfach verblüfft von dem Umsatz und berührt von dem starken Verlangen, der Flüchtlingsbewegung zu helfen", sagte BUF-Sprecher (Abkürzung entsprechend Übersetzung oben) Kaysil Verwood. "Ich weiß, dass es den Zynischen nicht an kritischen Dingen mangelt, die sie über die Reichen sagen können, aber das Geld, was wir heute Abend aufbringen konnten, zeigt denke ich, dass sich diese Leute in der Tat sorgen und großzügig sind." Obwohl er nicht direkt mit Namen genannt wurde, bezieht sich Verwoods Aussage aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach auf Mit-Gastgeber Brookish Boon, der der Großteil der letzten Woche damit zubrachte, die anstehende Gala zu kritisieren. "Findet nicht noch jemand das schwachsinnig? Los, helfen wir den Armen, indem wir was-weiß-ich-wie-viele Credits für eine riesen Selbstbeweihräucherungsparty ausgeben!" lästerte Boon. "Sie könnten wenigstens ein paar von den armen Schluckern einladen und hier und da ihre Speisereste essen lassen." Pläne darüber, Flüchtlinge als Teilnehmer miteinzubeziehen wurden zwar diskutiert, jedoch im Interesse der erhöhten Sicherheit gestrichen. Der Spendensammler hat laut Schätzung 75 Millionen Credits für die Bewegung zur Unterstützung von Flüchtlingen gesammelt. Der Auftritt des Obersten Kanzlers Palpatine beim Empfang war kurz. Zwar blieb er zum Essen, verließ die Veranstaltung jedoch vor Beginn des folgenden Unterhaltungsprogramms. Seine beiden Funktionäre, Sly Moore und Kinman Doriana, hielten sich im Hintergrund. Palpatines rotgekleideten Gardisten waren nur eines der Anzeichen für die verstärkten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Wachen der Alsaka-Miliz überwachten zudem sämtliche Eingänge während der Abendveranstaltung. Der Abend verlief ohne Zwischenfall, abgesehen davon, dass Alarmstufe Fünf ausgerufen wurde, als der Abgeordnete Jar Jar Binks vermisst wurde. Eine gründliche Suche ergab schließlich, dass der Gungan-Politiker aus Versehen in der Garderobe des Foyers eingeschlossen worden war. Neben Mitgliedern des Loyalisten-Komitees leisteten auch viele wichtige wirtschaftliche Oberhäupter ihren Beitrag zum guten Zweck. Wat Tambor, der Anführer der Techno-Union, erschien ebenfalls, ungeachtet der Tatsache dass seine Pysiologie überhaupt keine feste Nahrung erfordert. Handelsallianz-Magistrat Passel Argente spendete einen beträchtlichen, von der Steuer absetzbaren Betrag an die BUF bevor er ging. Die Anwesenheit vom Vizekönig der Handelsföderation Nute Gunray war nur von kurzer Dauer, er verließ die Gala mit der Begründung er habe Magenschmerzen, in genau dem Moment, als Senatorin Padmé Amidala von Naboo eintraf. ---- Ich habe relativ nahe am Originaltext übersetzt, denn schließlich geht es nur um die Infos. Boba kann sich das ganze nochmal ansehen, ich hoffe ihr könnt jetzt etwas damit anfangen. Gruß Kyle 21:13, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Danke sehr... --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 15:39, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) Konföderationswelten Hey Nihilus schau dir noch mal den Arttikel an und sag mir ob er dir gefällt, wo du etwas verbessern würdest oder anderes...... Wenn er dir gefällt kannst du ihn ja für lesenswert vorschlagen....... --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 11:28, 21. Okt 2007 (CEST) Bild Habe dir das gewünschte Bild hochgeladen....: thumb|left|Bild --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 15:38, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Vielen Dank und auch noch so scharf.... ;-) Deinen Beitrag kannst du unter The Exhibition bewundern. Darth Nihilus 66 15:58, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) Hey, wir haben gerade gesprochen. ich hatte mich nur getarnt. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:49, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) Upps, falsche Disku. Der Beitrag war für Darth Maulhalten. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 20:54, 24. Okt 2007 (CEST) Czerka Corporation Ausgrabungsstätte Hi Darth Nihilus 66! Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du eh nicht vergessen hast, dass du den Artikel Czerka Corporation Ausgrabungsstätte schon ewig UC hast. Weil wenn der Artikel nur mit einer Infobox da bleibt, könnte es sein, dass der Artikel sich einen Löschantrag einfangen könnte. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 13:41, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Danke, aber ich hab schon einige gefragt , ob sie mir helfen, aber keiner hat geantwortet. Das war z. B. Ben. Darth Nihilus 66 20:34, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Und die 501.Legion hast du auch schon lange unter UC, wollte dich jetzt nur noch erinnern sonst nimmt jemand das UC noch raus.--Tobias 20:38, 1. Nov. 2007 (CET) 501st? Hi Nihilus, zwei Dinge: * ich hab dich mal in meiner Bekanntenliste eingetragen, falls du nichts dagegen hast. * was ist eigentlich mit der 501st? Ich hab damit aufgehört zu arbeiten, als ich gemerkt habe, dass du nichts mehr daran machst. Die Legacy-Reihe hab ich nicht gelesen, also kann ich nicht mehr als BF II Infos reinbauen. Gruß Darth Maulhalten 19:51, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) Also ich hab die Legacy Sachen eingetragen glaube aber das es noch ausführlicher geht.Kann ja jemand machen enn die UC Box raus ist.Tobias 19:58, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Entschuldigt Leute ich hatte in letzter Zeit, sowohl in der JP als auch privat ein ganzen Hafen um die Ohren. Ich werd jetzt wieder an der 501st mitarbeiten, versprochen. Darth Nihilus 66 09:36, 4. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Aber keine Versprechen brechen, ja? Bild:;-).gif Dein letzter Beitrag war am... 15. September. Also ran an die Arbeit, da ist noch ordentlich was zu tun dran. Sagens vader bescheid, ich will endlich fertig werden. Die schlacht von endor ist jetzt auch fertig. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 22:33, 9. Nov. 2007 (CET)